Seeker of Light
by Celestial Melody
Summary: Li Syaoran, the prince of darkness and a vampire, enter Kinomoto Sakura descended from a long line of hunters, they want to be together, but how can they when its her destiny to destroy him? can they outmaneuver fate and their families?
1. The Accident

**Disclaimer**- I do not own CCS nor any of its characters.

phew now that that's done and over with….on to the story…and please R&R I need constructive criticism!

**Summary** - Li Syaoran, known to all vampires as the prince of darkness. Enter Kinomoto

Sakura Vampire Hunter, its her mission to take him out, but what they least expect hits them both hard…

Chapter 1

First Sight

Basking in the sunlight of the morning on the one morning that she had woken up on time, sixteen year-old Sakura Kinomoto, lay on the grass in her front lawn waiting until she absolutely had to get up. She was still sore from last night where a fledging vampire had hit the back of her head, hard. When she returned home, she got a scolding from her brother for letting down her guard.

The Kinomoto family was known to all vampires, as well as feared. The Kinomotos had been the first vampire hunter family in the history of well…history! So Sakura had a very big reputation to uphold.

Sighing wearily, she pulled herself upright and began drudgingly her walk to school. She had chosen to go without roller blades today because she still getting over some of the dizziness of that hit.

Don't let appearances fool you however, this petite 5'6" a/n, I am completely guessing on the height by the way, if anyone knows her real height send it to me in a review auburn-haired girl was a "hip-hop" fighting machine, or so her brother called her.

She'd been trained by her mother from the time she could walk, up until six years ago when she was killed by the very "people" she was fighting against, from then on it was up to her brother to train her. She was taught to have a high resilience to pain, and not to show that she were in pain. She was also excellent at fighting; her specialty and favorite weapon of choice however were her sais a/n for those who have no idea what a sai is, just google it through the image selection. She never went anywhere without them, and that included school.

The teachers and faculty just thought her as a clumsy but harmless student. None of them would even suspect her of being a top-notch vampire hunter. Which was just fine with Sakura.

As Sakura was walking up the steps of her high school, out of nowhere Tomoyo jumped out holding her camcorder, causing Sakura to shriek and run straight into something. She looked up and saw the most horrifying thing she'd ever seen in her life it was…a guy! A hot guy at that. And she'd just bumped into him shrieking like a banshee. Then again Tomoyo was the only person who could sneak up on her, it was like she floating on air or something. Anyways back to Sakura's current predicament. The boy she'd just run into was, well to be exact he was just hot! He had messy chocolate brown hair and amber eyes that seemed to go on forever…"Excuse you." He stated flatly and hurried off in another direction. 'But man is he rude!' thought Sakura.

Tomoyo ran up to Sakura looking apologetic, "Are you alright, oh I'm so sorry Sakura-chan! Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah never do that again! Honestly Tomoyo-chan you're worse than the vamps!"

Tomoyo had known about Sakura's lineage/night job for quite some time. And the weird thing was, Sakura had never even told her. Suddenly the school bell rang. "Oh no the one day I wake up on time, and I'm late!"

Tomoyo sweat dropped. "Come on Sakura-chan, let's go before sensei gives us detention."

Sakura nodded but her mind was still, unwillingly, on those amber orbs that she had been so lost in. No she couldn't do this, she was a vampire hunter, she couldn't lose her concentration, if she did, she'd wind up dead, just like her parents. Sakura followed her raven-haired friend into the school, delicately fingering the sais tucked safely on the insides of her skirt.

Unbeknownst to Sakura she had put on her "Hunter Face" or again, what Touya called it. It was a cold face, that showed no emotion whatsoever, it always happened when Sakura had a.) so many feelings jumbled up inside her that it became her automatic response to whatever she was feeling, such as pain, depression, attraction…hint hint…. Or b.) whenever she went hunting. It was important that the vampires didn't see her as a weak little girl, instead that they saw her as an invincible lioness, who took no mercy when it came to their kind.

Once again those eyes came to mind. They had seemed full of pain, and distress, yet cold and distant at the same time. So much like hers. She tried to shake it off. No vampire would be stupid enough to attack her in broad daylight with so many people around. But she couldn't let her guard down nonetheless. But no matter how hard she tried her mind would always wander away to those pools of amber.

Syaoran walked up the alleyway. Ever since he'd left school that afternoon, that stupid girl had been in his head. 'Well maybe you should've been a little nicer.' His mind said.

'O shuttup'

'Why telling me to shuttup is telling yourself to shuttup.'

'Haven't we had this conversation before?'

'You're point?'

'My point is I'm the Prince of Darkness, the vampire of all vampires, turned by the great Yue himself and appointed to be his successor. I don't have time for frivolous chivalries.'

'O come on admit it, she was cute.'

'Really I didn't notice.'

'O please. Come on you know she was…'

'No she wasn't'

'Yes.'

'No.'

'Yes.'

'No.'

'No.'

'yes.'

'HAH I got you!

'NO dang it! I didn't mean it!'

'Yes you did hah! Syaoran likes a girl. Syaoran likes a girl. Syaoran likes a girl…'

"Shuttup!" he roared out loud. A few homeless people in the alleyway looked at him as though he belonged in a mental institution.

"What you looking at you old rag?" he asked a ragged man in particular. As Syaoran watched the man stumble his way out of the alley, he realized that his hunger had returned. He needed to feed. He spotted another old homeless person, and decided that no one would miss him.

He crept up behind him, and before the man could do anything he sunk his fangs into his throat and began to suck the blood right out of him. After all the blood had been drained. Syaoran licked the blood off his lips, feeling refreshed, it wasn't exactly gourmet, but it would do.

Once again Syaoran's thoughts turned to the emerald eyed girl, and what a meal her blood would make. He shook himself, no he could never do that to such a—ARGH! No this can't be happening to him. To him of all people why him! Well he'd prove that he was heartless. He'd suck that whimpy girl. In all of his 500 years on this earth, not once had he developed a soft spot for anyone, vampires included. Why should he start developing one for a mere human?

Well he would have her blood one way or another, and yet Syaoran had this unabating guilt that surged through his system. Why?

Sry its so short people, but I needed to set out the plotline first. What'd you think? R&R please! You know u just wanna push that button, with its periwinklishness, come on push it…PUSH IT! ' im an aggressive author….second chapter should be up soon.


	2. The Seeker

Thanks to:

Kenny's grounded all the time

For reviewing come on people let's get some more reviewers in here huh?

Chapter 2

"I'm home!" Sakura's voice echoed through the house. "Touya?"

"I'm upstairs!" came the deep serious voice, "Hey Kaijuu grab your UV lamp will ya?"

"Why? And don't call me Kaijuu!"

"Just get it!"

she murmured a quick concession and headed to the living room, snatched up the lamp and bounded up the stairs to her room where she saw Touya. When she entered the room she hadn't expected to find a vampire underneath her brother's grip. 'Strange,' she thought, 'She hadn't sensed a vampire aura'

"Well its about time, I've been holding this thing like this for 15 minutes hoping you'd come home."

The vamp was struggling underneath his grip, and started to struggle even harder when he saw the UV lamp. "Oh stop struggling you freak!" Touya bellowed at it, while taking the lamp into one hand.

He turned the lamp on, and the creature let out an unearthly yell, which became louder as it shined on his skin. His skin began to turn to dust along with his bones, and his screech died away along with it. After another minute all that was left was a big pile of dust on Sakura's carpet floor.

"Okay, you are so cleaning that up Touya." Sakura said pointing at the pile of remains.

"Yeah right. I took care of the vamp you get to clean up, unless you want to sleep with it in your room." He added jokingly.

'Oooooooh, Touya! Get back here!" Sakura yelled after him as he went to his office and shut his door. Sakura sighed and went to get the vacuum. This wasn't the first time a vampire had been stupid enough to come into the house. This was the first time, however, that it ended up in her room.

She tossed the thought away as she began vacuuming up what was left of the vampire.

Touya sat contemplatively in his office. He picked up a photo of him with Sakura on his back. It had been taken a few weeks before their mother had died.

Flashback: Touya 

Touya sat looking at the clock, it was just past midnight and his mother still hadn't come home. He was starting to get worried. No scratch that he had started to get worried an hour ago, now he was getting really worried.

_He decided he was going out to make sure she was ok, but before he left he checked up on his sister to make sure she was still sleeping. He laughed when he saw her mumbling in her sleep, he couldn't understand her, but he laughed nonetheless until he heard two words, 'hot guy' at this he recoiled, about ready to jump on Sakura to get her out of that dream. He wasn't about to let any guy near his kaijuu even if it was a dream. But he figured she'd be better off sleeping while he went out, so she wouldn't worry._

_He softly closed the door and gracefully leapt down the steps and bounded out the door, running to the area around Penguin Park, where a lot of vamps hung out and he knew his mother would be somewhere around here. He scanned the perimeter trying to sense out his mother's aura, when he finally did sense it, it confirmed his worst fear, it was very weak. He ran towards her direction, and stopped when he saw her she was lying face down on the ground blood was everywhere, he couldn't sense any vampire aura, so carefully he went to his mother and knelt down beside her. "Okaa-san?" Touya asked._

_Nadeshiko opened her swollen eyes and smiled, wincing, when she saw her son. "Touya…"_

_"Okaa-san!" he cried taking her into his arms. Thank goodness Sakura wasn't here to see this. "What happened?"_

_"Ambush, waiting for me…Yue…"_

_Yue, there was a long line of hatred between him and the kinomoto family beginning…well when the first Hunters appeared in their family. "listen to me Touya…" she whispered weakly. "Sakura is…you have to protect her Touya…promise me that you'll protect her…"_

_Touya's eyes grew wide with concern. "Of course mother, I will with my life!" he vowed fervently._

_She shook her head weakly, "Touya…she is The One…she is the…Seeker…"_

_Touya's eyes grew even wider, he didn't think they could get much bigger, "What! How is this possible, how can she be—"_

_"Touya, that does…not…matter…what matters…is she is The Seeker…promise me…promise me that…that you will not tell…her…until…it is…time…"_

_"No mother you can do that…" His voice sounded more confident than he felt._

_His mother smiled sadly, "No…I won't…you know…that…take care…of her…son…I love…" and with that she let her last breath of life out._

Present Day 

"TOUYA! Earth to Touya! Hello Touya! Are you in there?" he heard his sister's voice coming through the door, snapping him out of his reverie.

He got up, sighed, and unlocked the door, then a fuming Sakura came in hesitated a moment then stomped on his foot with all her might. While he was recovering from the blow Sakura started bombarding him with questions. "Who was that vamp? What did he want? Why was he in my room?"

Touya dismissed her questions with a wave, "It was just a low ranked vamp doing its master's bidding, he never said who his master was, but I'm pretty sure he's not an important one, and I think he was just stupid enough to try to assassinate one of us. And in answer to your last question, we just wound up there. Better your room than mine." He shrugged her off hoping she'd take that as an excuse.

She huffed a little at the retort about her room, but seemed to buy his explination. She left the room in a fury to do her homework, he laughed when he thought about her math. Then he remembered something that he'd heard from the Hunter Underground. The Prince of Darkness was in Tomeida. "Sakura! We're gonna leave a little earlier than usual. There's a certain vampire that I want to take down."

"Oh yeah, which one is that?"

"It's not important, just be ready to leave at sunset."

Sakura had learned a long time ago never to question her brother when it came to hunts. So she just left it at that. Unbeknownst to either of them a lone vampire stood on the roof. He hid his aura, so they would not detect him, and with his enhanced hearing he had heard everything.

They thought that they could destroy the prince of darkness did they? Well they would soon learn otherwise. He would see to that.

a/n OKEY DOKEYS! NOW REVIEW! COME ON PEOPLE! Tell me how I'm doing! I don't care if all u wanna do is criticize me just REVIEW! thank u……


	3. The Legend

Ahem….thanx to all my reviewers!

Lunar Protector

pure hope

dbzgtfan2004

1-2-3-sakura-3-2-1

Keep on reviewin pplz I need all the help I can get!

Anywayz back to the story, seeing as how ur probably not reading this anywayz!

* * *

"SAKURA!" Touya bellowed, "Hurry up I don't have time for you to decide which shoes match your daggers!" 

"Oh please," came the voice from upstairs. "Like I actually do that!"

"Just hurry up!"

"I'm coming, geez someone sure got a vamp stuck up their—"

"SAKURA!"

"Alright alright! I'm coming!" she stated, and instead of going down the stairs like a normal person, she slid down the banister and at the end did a front flip off of it, landing with a regal like pose. "Save it for the vamps." Touya stated annoyed.

He didn't even notice what Sakura was wearing. She had on a spaghetti string strap black shirt, barely covering her stomach, and over that a black leather jacket, and low rise tight black leather pants, with gold chains hanging around the waist, and instead of the normal combat boots, she wore instead, high healed black knee high boots. (a/n and in case u haven't noticed I really like black, but then who doesn't?)

Sakura looked at her brother warily. This must be a really important vampire for him to completely disregard or not even notice what she was wearing. She shrugged. Oh well…she was not going to complain.

She followed her brother into the dark, out to another hunt.

After a while they stopped, they were just reaching Penguin Park, when they sensed a very powerful aura. Strange, strong vampires usually mask their aura, seeing as how they were the only ones who could do it. Suddenly three vamps dropped from a nearby tree. Sakura grabbed her crossbow and sent an ash-wood arrow sailing straight into one's heart.

She looked behind her and saw her brother fighting off the other two; she grabbed her silver knife and sent it flying into the one that held her brother down. Touya took out the other one.

Sakura walked up to the vampire that she had struck down, and took out the knife that she had planted oh so nicely into his back. After she removed it the vampire's body turned to ash. The same happened to the others as well.

She wiped her knife off on her pants, "Well that was easy. A little too easy if you ask me."

"Tell me about it. Its too quiet. I can't sense anything, can you?"

Sakura tried broadening her senses as her mother had taught her but could feel nothing. Wait. No not nothing. There was a hint of one right behind her. She turned around only to come face to face with a vampire, who had apparently found its next victim. Touya. "Touya look out!" Sakura cried. Touya pivoted around and saw the vampire running towards him, fangs outstretched. Touya narrowly escaped.

Sakura put another arrow into her crossbow and sent it soaring towards the vampire. Before it could hit its mark however, the vampire turned around and grabbed it, looked at it strangely then threw it aside. "Ash. Very strong against vampires," a cold voice began, "But first you have to hit them!" He sent an energy pulse straight at Sakura, who held her ground and shielded herself as best she could.

But her best wasn't enough. The energy pulse sent her flying, slamming her back right into a tree. She slid down, unconscious. The vampire turned around, his white hair flowing in the wind. His black robes hardly differed from the night sky. "Yue." Touya stated knowingly.

"Ah the legendary Kinomoto Touya, and his very famous little sister Sakura. Of course we both know who and what she is." He stated suggestively, fingering the ash-arrow that had been shot at him.

"I won't let you hurt her Yue." Touya threatened, sword at the ready.

Yue merely laughed, a very cold laugh that sent chills seething through Touya. "Oh don't worry little Touya, I'm not going to kill her…yet. I'm merely stating the obvious."

Touya scoffed, "Yeah and what's that?"

"Simple. I am stronger and you can never defeat me."

Touya shook his head. "What's the real reason you and your prince came to Tomoeda Yue? You obviously have something else on your mind other than playing with me, and my sister. What is it?"

Yue feigned being insulted. "And what makes you think that I would tell you Touya?"

"Whatever it is, Yue I swear to you I will stop you. On my mother's grave I swear I will stop you!" Touya was very angry now. He'd killed his mother, as if that wasn't enough, but he had had the gall to come back and toy with him and his sister. He was going to pay.

"Ah yes, your mother, I remember her quite well. Quite a fight she put up. But in the end it was futile, just like yours will be." Yue laughed coldlyand took off using his enhanced speed. Touya knew it was useless going after him.

"One day Yue, one day."

"Onii-chan?" Sakura asked groggily.

"Sakura?" Touya finally remembered his little sister. He rushed to her side and helped her up. He could tell that her head was bleeding.

Sakura was fingering the back of her head lightly, looking slightly ticked, "Ok that is the last time that some stupid vampire ruins this beautiful head of mine! I will personally rip out the insides of the next one who does it!"

Touya backed up a little letting his little kaijuu have her space. He did not want to test her right now. He knew she'd be fine. Her pride was hurt worse than her head.

Suddenly it donned on him what she was wearing. He whipped around and stared at her. "SAKURA! What the heck do you think you're wearing!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "You are as hopeless as you are dense Touya." she stood up, stretched out her back then passed him pausing only to say, "What are you waiting for hit the road jack."

When Touya suggested that they go back, Sakura gave him a warning look that seemed to say, 'Don't you dare finish that sentence.'

Touya sighed, and they each went their separate ways, promising to meet back at the park at midnight.

Yue returned home, seething. Syaoran tried to stay out of his way as best he could, but even if they did live in a mansion it was no use. He had been called into the Master's office. He wasn't worried really, but he was a bit ashamed. He had not been permitted to go out tonight. When Yue had mentioned something about hunters, he had stormed off. So what if there were hunters? Weren't there always? Besides they were too stupid to even realize what he was.

Syaoran sighed wearily and made his way to The Master's office, which according to Yue, would someday belong to him. He knocked on the door, and after a "Come in." came from within. He stepped inside.

Yue turned around, fingering an ash-wood arrow absentmindedly. Syaoran gasped when he saw a gash on the right side of his face. Yue saw where his gaze was directed and smiled. "A little huntress decided to get to know me a bit better."

Syaoran stood wide-eyed. No one had ever not since the time of Kaiya, the first Kinomoto Hunter, had anyone scathed Yue. "Is she dead?" Syaoran found himself asking.

"No." stated Yue as if it held no importance. "Sit." He then demanded.

Syaoran did as he was bade, his black leather trench coat squeaking against the fabric. (a/n I know what you're thinking 'here we go again', but its not what you think I swear!) His white tee shirt (a/n see what'd I tell ya?) was soaked with sweat from where he had been training. Yue paid it no mind.

"Syaoran do you know the legend of the Seeker of Light?" Yue asked as if it were the most natural question in the world.

"Of course Master, every vampire knows the Legend." Said Syaoran questioningly.

Yue smiled. "Well there is a part that you don't know."

"And what's that?" Syaoran asked cautiously.

"As you well know, when we vampires first appeared 2,000 years ago, we basically threw the known world into chaos, and so fate to balance it out, created the Hunter race.

"The first Hunter, of course, was Kaiya Kinomoto, also known as the Seeker of Light. A woman of tantalizing beauty, and unbeatable power, or so everyone assumed."

He smiled to himself then continued. "Kaiya, so wrapped up in saving the world, shehadn't seen me coming. I, the first of all vampires, stood against her in battle. And while she did put up a good fight, in the end it was inevitable. I defeated and killed her."

While Syaoran had no idea where this was going, for he had heard all this before, wanted to say something. He held himself back, knowing that questioning his Master was not something for any vampire to do, even if he was the Prince of Darkness.

"You're probably wondering why I'm telling you all of this, when you've obviously already heard it." Yue said smiling, "But that's where we are now. You see Syaoran, on her dying breath, Kaiya invoked the last of her power and swore to me that she would return one day reincarnated. She also swore that when she did she would destroy me, and anyone who followed me."

Syaoran's eyes widened. "What! That's impossible! It's never been done before, I thought it was impossible!"

"For anyone but Kaiya, it would be." Yue stated as if reminiscing something, but then seemed to snap out of it. "And that would lead me to the here and now."

"And what would that be Master Yue?"

"The Seeker of Light, has returned, and is living here, in Tomoeda."

Syaoran, too stunned for words, merely blinked. After gaining his composure he asked, "How have you found this out Master?"

"Well let's just say that I have my sources." Stated Yue as if it explained everything.

"That's why you didn't want me to go out tonight. Because she's out there."

Yue nodded. "Yes, Syaoran, I also wanted to test her abilities." He touched the gash on his cheek, "And it appears as though she is a lot stronger than I had originally given her credit for."

Syaoran nodded still trying to absorb all this. "Syaoran," Syaoran looked up at his Master, "I'm ordering you to stay inside the mansion at all times. Do you understand me?"

Syaoran nodded obediently, "I do master."

But deep inside Syaoran had no intention of keeping his promise. He still had a visit to pay to a certain emerald-eyed young girl.

Ahem, so now that I finally finished this chap, ugh my hands are getting cramped from all this typing. And no I'm not just talking about what I just typed here. I just finished writing a 16 page paper on a book for school! I hate summer projects…I mean seriously isn't it the whole point of summer break to have a BREAK! I mean come on! We spend 2/3 of the year in school! Oy anywayz unless you've just written a 16 page paper, you had better review, otherwise you have no excuse! So PUSH THE DARN BUTTON!

-o and by the way, im gonna start working on my other story, cuz its been a while since ive updated it. But I should have the next chapter up by Monday! Tschuss!


	4. The Past

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack. Howdy folks ya miss me? anywayz u probably don't care about this and are completely and utterly ignoring it. Sooooooooooo on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 4

Sakura was sitting idly in homeroom, waiting for the teacher to call roll. Tomoyo leaned over to her ear and whispered, "We're supposed to be getting a new student today."

Sakura eyed Tomoyo tiredly, "No offense Tomoyo, but as long as they don't bother me I could care less."

Tomoyo nodded in understanding. Sakura had told her about what had happened last night. Apparently she still had a nasty headache. Although, the fact that a vampire had gotten the best of her probably hurt worse than the headache.

Suddenly the classroom door opened. And there stood a boy about their age, with a cold hard glare. And to Sakura's dread she realized it was the same guy she had run into yesterday. 'Can things get any worse?' she asked no one in particular in her mind.

Sensei looked Syaoran up and down, "You must be Li-san, the new student yes?"

Syaoran simply nodded.

"Well then, perhaps you would like to introduce yourself to the class Li-san."

The cold hard glare still on his face he simply replied, "No I wouldn't."

Sensei appeared startled, then shrug his shoulders, "Well class this is Li Syaoran. An exchange student from Hong Kong." He turned back to Syaoran, "Li-san you can sit behind…Ayamami-san, Ayamami-san would you please raise your hand?"

'I guess they can.' Sakura thought to herself, as she raised her hand. Her brother had decided to take on their mother's name in public, so as not to attract any unwanted attention.

Amber met emerald. Syaoran kept the penetrating gaze until he had to break it off in order to sit behind her. Normally, Sakura would have introduced herself more properly, but not today. She didn't want anything to do with anyone.

Syaoran was confused. The gaze he had just used would have hypnotized anyone, especially girls. But this one seemed unfazed by it. 'Oh well,' he thought to himself. 'I can try again after school.'

Sakura could feel Li's gaze boring into the back of her head all through class. When the bell finally rang, she high-tailed it out of there, grateful for the break.

When school was over, she said her goodbyes to her friends and began walking home. She felt someone's gaze burning through the back of her head. She turned around and sure enough, it was that strange guy again. Li-san. She rolled her eyes, turned around and began her walk home again, hoping that this was just his route home.

She heard his stride quicken. She remained calm, and put on her "hunter face" she kept the same pace, hoping he would just pass her. But unfortunately for her, he didn't. Once he had caught up with her, he slowed down to walk right beside her.

Sakura had had enough, she turned to face him, "What do you want Li?"

Syaoran's eyes widened. He held out her math book, "You left this in class. I was just returning it to you." Of course she hadn't left it, he had pilfered it from her desk when she went to the bathroom.

Sakura's eyes softened, "Oh, uh, well thank you Li-san, I'm sorry for snapping, its just been a long week."

Syaoran nodded in understanding, "Please call me Syaoran." 'Why did I just say that?' he thought to himself.

She nodded, "in that case you can call me Sakura."

"Sakura," he tried the name on his tongue as if considering it for his own.

After a few moments of an awkward silence Sakura spoke up, "I hope you didn't walk out of your way just to return this book to me." She asked.

He smiled warmly, "No not at all, I live a few blocks from here."

'Phew.' Sakura thought in her mind, quite relieved, 'At least he's not a stalker.'

"Where do you live?" Syaoran's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Oh right over there." She pointed to the little house on the corner of the next street.

Syaoran turned back to her, "Well in that case do you mind if I walk you home?"

Sakura smiled, "Not at all." In her mind she chastised herself, 'What are you thinking? In the life you're leading now, you can't afford any distractions, idiot!'

They walked in silence until they reached her house. "Well it was nice meeting you Syaoran-san. Thanks for walking me –"

She was cut off when her brother stepped through the door an angry look firmly planted on his face. Sakura winced preparing for the assault. "SAKURA! What do you think you're doing!"

"you better run." Sakura whispered to Syaoran, who merely narrowed his eyes in confusion.

Touya came stomping over cutting through the freshly mown lawn. He stopped a few inches away from Syaoran and said intimidatingly, "What are you doing here?"

Unfazed, Syaoran simply replied, "I was walking Sakura home."

Touya whipped around to face Sakura, who was pulling on his arm. "Touya! Would you quit it! I just met him today! There is nothing going on!"

Touya's eyes narrowed as he glared at Syaoran. 'There's something not right about this kid. And wasn't the fact that his little kaijuu was hanging out with him.'

He grabbed Sakura's arm, "Come on let's go inside, I need to talk with you."

Sakura gave an apologetic look to Syaoran who simply stood there a little taken aback. He hadn't been expecting that. He watched the retreating figures. Still looking longingly at Sakura. His gaze traveled up and down her body, and remembering the color and determination in her eyes. 'She's so beautiful.' He thought unconsciously. "Whoa where had that come from?" she was just some girl, why had he been thinking that?

'No she isn't.' his mind argued.

'Of course she is, she's only a human.' He argued back.

'But she's different, you can sense it. The way she reacted to you at first, her anger. You liked it. Admit it.'

'No like I said she's just another girl.'

'Right. And you're just another vampire.'

Syaoran growled impatiently. 'I don't have time for this.'

But in his mind still remained those two Emerald orbs, taunting and torturing his brain. He hurried back to the Clow mansion, where he and his clan were staying. He knew he should've been home long before now. Yue would be back any minute, and Syaoran needed to be there before he returned, unless he wanted to face punishment. Syaoran shivered inwardly. That was something he did not want to face.

Almost involuntarily, his mind wandered back 500 years ago, to the time when he had been just a normal boy. Well not exactly normal, he had been the heir to the largest estate in Great Britain. Then there was the night when Yue came, and had changed everything.

Flashback: Syaoran

_Syaoran hid in the shadows, waiting for the specter to pass by. He had been raised to fear nothing. But how could anyone not be afraid of the unknown. Even though he was 19 he still feared the dark, and with good reason too. He knew what dangers lurked there. He had managed to avoid them, but he knew this time it was inevitable._

_Determined to do all he could do to save his family, he picked up his sword, and went looking for his father. He descended the stairs quietly, so as not to betray his whereabouts. When he reached the foyer, he stood shocked, and rooted to the spot. His sword fell from his hands, tears stained his cheeks. _

_There on the floor, were his mother, father, and 4 sisters, all lying in pools of blood. He had to hold in the urge to throw up right then and there. But then a movement caught his eye. He dashed to the left to avoid capture. He looked up and saw a dark shape take form. His white hair swirling about him, and if it hadn't been for the evil Syaoran sensed, he might've mistook him for an angel._

_"What did you do to my family?" Syaoran demanded, picking up the sword he had dropped._

_"What had to be done." The white-haired figure stated simply, "I've been watching you for a long time Syaoran, you have a potential I have not seen for a long time."_

_And with that the figure descended upon him and sunk his fangs into Syaoran's throat before he could stop him._

End Flashback

After that Yue had trained him and taught him. After a few years, Syaoran's heart had turned black and cold. He cared for no one. And while many might think that Syaoran did care for Yue, they were very wrong. Syaoran didn't like Yue at all, in fact you could say that he hated him. But Syaoran respected him. Yue was his master after all.

Once again those emerald eyes popped into his head. 'I hope her brother isn't too hard on her' he thought to himself. Then as if realizing he said it he smacked his head against a brick wall. 'Dang it! What do you care if he is? All she is, is a good meal waiting to happen.' He thought about her tanned skin, how soft it would feel under his hands.

He shook himself mentally. 'Five-hundred years I've lived, and didn't care about a single soul alive. What's so special about this girl. Why is it she's so important to me?' Syaoran couldn't answer it, he simply sulked home thinking about the emerald-eyed goddess of his dreams.

* * *

a/n yes yes I know I know booooooooooring. But I had to have a filler ya know. Can't have them hating each other one minute and loving the next. That would be worse, besides Syaoran's past is very important to the plotline. So deal with it! Don't worry the next chapter will be a lot more interesting…………….I think ' and don't forget to review! 


	5. The Assignment

Okay ppl this chapter is a whole lot more interesting than the last one! YAY! Ok anywayz thank u to everyone who reviewed! Ur the BEST!

O, and also there have been some questions as to why Syaoran could walk out in daylight, well I guess I forgot to mention that he had long sleeves, sunscreen and a hat on, and besides only really really powerful vampires can even get away with that!

So on with my story!

Sakura was ticked, although she knew she shouldn't have been. She should've been glad that Touya had dragged her away from Syaoran. But she didn't she was just seriously peeved at him for doing it. "Touya! Would you shuttup, sit down and listen to what I have to say first!" Sakura yelled at her ranting brother.

Touya humphed and sat down. "Thank you." Sakura said a little calmer now.

"Touya, I told you Syaoran's just a friend nothing more."

Touya eyed her skeptically, "Yeah, right."

Sakura rolled her eyes at him, "Touya, honestly, I just met the guy today! Besides you know me, I don't have time for any romantic relationships right now. You know I swore off men when mom died."

"Yeah yeah I know what you swore, I also know that feelings change!"

Sakura shook her head, she walked up to him and looked him straight in the eye, "Touya, I swear to you that there is nothing between Syaoran and I except for friendship."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "You swear?"

Sakura held up her right hand, "On my honor as a Hunter."

Touya sighed and nodded. "Alright." Questioning the honor of a Hunter was like going up to a stranger and asking them if they're a virgin. So obviously Touya believed his little sister.

'Now why did you go and do that!' her mind screamed at her.

'Because it's the truth Syaoran and I are just friends. If that.' She answered back.

'Yeah, but I know you want it to be something more…' her mind left it hanging.

'Please I can never have a normal relationship with anyone. I'd only put him in danger. It may be Touya's duty to carry on the line, but it's certainly not mine.'

Suddenly the phone rang, jerking Sakura out of her conflicting thoughts. She raced to the phone and picked it up before Touya could. "Hello?" she asked.

"Sakura, it's Ryu."

She turned to her brother. "Hey Ryu-kun, what's up?" at hearing Ryu's name Touya's interest spiked.

"Same old same old. Anyway, are you up for a little partying tonight?" he asked slyly.

Sakura smiled, "You bet I am, when and where?"

"The Clow Mansion, should start at midnight, although you might want to show up a little later, so you can blend in."

"Anyone in particular you want me to take out?"

"Yes, his name is Hiirigizawa, Eriol. Tall, dark, handsome type."

Sakura nodded taking all the information in, "Can I ask who gave this information?" already knowing what the answer would be.

"You know how the underground works Sakura…" came the guarded reply.

"Yeah yeah, I know I know. Is there going to be anyone else there or is it just me and Touya?"

She heard Ryu sigh, "Well actually I have a different assignment for Touya, your winging this one alone Sakura, so watch your back."

Inwardly Sakura was jumping for joy! Finally! It had been awhile since the underground had given her an assignment that didn't involve both her and Touya. "Alright thanks Ryu."

She handed the phone to her brother, while she went upstairs to figure out what she was going to wear.

She ransacked her closet looking for something that made her look dangerous, but didn't bring too much attention to her. She finally settled on a red spaghetti string shirt, with a loose black lacey see-through top with long sleeves to go over it. She also wore a black leather mini skirt with slits up the side, just in case she had to kick someone. She also had black leather high-heeled boots that came just above the knee.

She then set to getting all her weapons collected. She put her sais, inside her boots. She put on her bracelets that held her daggers inside, so that with the push of a button they'd pop out. She had surprised more than one vampire with that little trick. Unfortunately she had to leave her crossbow behind. It would be too obvious.

She loaded her 2 guns, placing one in each boot, and packing her bra with extra ammo.

By the time she had finished getting her wardrobe together dinner was ready. She ran down the stairs, famished. While her brother was setting the table she asked, "So where are you going tonight?"

Touya eyed her carefully, "None of your business."

Sakura sat openmouthed, Touya always told her where he was going, this was definitely a first. "What do you mean? Is it something the Underground wants kept under wraps or something?"

Touya remained vague, "Yeah something like that. Look I have to go now, so be careful tonight alright?"

"But Touya—"

"Did you pack your guns?"

"Yes."

"Daggers, Sais?"

"yes Touya."

He smiled, "Good, watch your back out there squirt." He said while he ruffled her hair. And before she could protest further, he grabbed his black trench coat and walked out the door.

Sakura was curious but figured he had his reasons. She returned to the kitchen and started eating dinner, although her appetite had been forgotten.

At midnight, Sakura put on the clothes she had laid out, rechecked her weaponry and started doing her hair. After trying out a few different styles she finally decided to just put it up in a half pony-tail. She grabbed the keys from the counter and jumped into her Jaguar XKR (very very fast car for those who don't know) and sped out of the driveway, and on towards her destination.

After reaching the mansion she parked a little ways a way, but close enough that she could make a quick getaway if she had to. She realized that blending in wasn't going to be a problem. The mansion was completely packed, so packed that there were people dancing on the front lawn, and probably the back too. Once she reached the lawn, however, she was overcome with a nauseating amount of vampiric aura that was surrounding her. As her training had taught her, she pushed it to the back of her mind and forced herself to remain indifferent.

She entered and started mingling, making sure to keep her "hunter" face hidden. She needed to seem the innocent girl who didn't know why she was here. Suddenly she was stopped by a black-haired girl with ruby red eyes. "Hey I'm Meiling. What's your name?" she asked loudly but cheerfully, trying to make herself heard over the music.

"Sakura." She said simply.

"I've never seen you before are you new to town?" she asked innocently enough.

"No, I was just hoping for something a bit dangerous and on edge to come my way, and when I heard about this party, well let's just say I couldn't resist the temptation.

"What about your parents?" she asked worriedly.

"Dead."

"You live alone?" Meiling asked almost smiling.

"Nope, I have an older brother, but he works the night shift." Sakura said. Basically it was the truth, or at least as close to the truth as this girl was gonna get.

"Well its nice to meet you Sakura. Come on let me introduce you to some people, oh and by the way, I love your outfit." Meiling grabbed her hand and started pulling her away from the crowded areas, and down a hallway towards some rooms, where the vampiric aura was just completely overwhelming. Hopefully, by the way Meiling reacted to her, they wanted her to become blood-bonded with one of the vampires. Sakura tried to figure out if Meiling was human, a "blood-donor" as sakura called the humans who willingly gave their blood to vampires, or just a vampire herself, but with all the vampires around the auras were jumbling together.

(Think about it like this, there are so many spicy foods in one room, and your trying to figure out if one of them is mild, spicy or extra spicy, quite difficult no? Anyways back to our story.)

Meiling stopped in front of a closed door and nodded to a very thick and burly guy who Sakura guessed to be some kind of bouncer. He opened the door for them and they stepped into a very very very large room, thick with colored "smoke" most likely it was just a fog machine, but it gave the room an eerie feel to it. Along the walls were couches were people were making out, and vampires were feeding. Sakura shivered inwardly, she always hated watching vamps do that. Meiling came to a stop at a round table where ten people, whom Sakura guessed to be all vampires, but she couldn't see them clearly because of the fog, were playing poker. Meiling cleared her throat. Everyone at the table stopped, and looked up at Meiling. A rough voice to the right of Sakura asked, "Who's the girl Meiling?"

Meiling dragged Sakura forward for their inspection it seemed. "This is Sakura. Sakura this is Takashi, Mika, Hoshi, Kanaye, Raidon, Seiichi, Umeko, Yutaka, Eriol," each one nodded their heads in turn, Sakura took note of which on Eriol was, 'Well he didn't look all that dangerous, but hey a vamp is a vamp, and if the Underground wants him dead there must be a good reason for it.'

Meiling's voice snapped Sakura back to reality, "And where did Xiao Lang go? Eriol did you scare him off again?"

A deep voice sounded behind them, "Nope I'm right here Meiling. Who's your friend?" Sakura's voice caught in her throat as she recognized that voice. She cringed as Meiling turned her around to face it.

The man's eyes widened. "Sakura?"

"Syaoran? What are you doing here?"

a/n HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I'm soooooooo evil! Cliffhanger! I love cliffhangers, perfect way to end a chapter. Don't worry I'll update soon. I told you this one would be better than the last one! ;)


	6. The Conflict

Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo….i decided it was quite mean of me to hang you guys out to dry with a cliffie like that…sooooooooooooo I'm updating extra early! So no more complaining! lol, anywho back to where we left off….which was where exactly?

'…'

'…'

'…'

'…'

'…'

AH I REMEMBER!…I think….yes I do I do I do, now im gonna start this chapter, before I forget again…--'

Chap 6

"Sakura?" Syaoran couldn't believe his eyes. The sweet angelic girl he had befriended during the day had suddenly turned into a party-girl. "What are you doing here?" Syaoran demanded, unaware of the stares he was getting from his fellow vampires.

Sakura easily put her innocent face back on again. "Oh well, I was going to come here with a few friends, but they couldn't make it and I figured what the hay? I'm already here, so might as well enjoy myself!" she added a cheery pitch to her voice.

Finally Meiling was able to get her two cents in, "Whoa wait do you two know each other?" It wasn't like her cousin to become concerned for a female.

Sakura jumped in using her cheerful innocent charm, "Yes, we go to school together!"

"Really…" she said eyeing Syaoran evilly. So that's what he'd been up to for the past few days. she was going to have some fun with this.

Suddenly a very annoying cheery voice, and a whole heck of a lot more annoying than Sakura's sounded out at them, "Hello my cute little descendent!"

Sakura turned around to see the vampire known as Hiirigizawa Eriol…smile? She knew that vampires could smile, but she had never seen one so, so, genuine, yet very very creepy at the same time. 'Maybe he isn't a vampire, maybe he's just a really dangerous donor.' Sakura shrugged inwardly, still curious as to why Syaoran was here.

She looked back to see a fuming Syaoran yelling at a laughing Eriol. Sakura couldn't help but smile at the sight of it.

Syaoran, finally remembering that Sakura was here, (men are really dense if any of you girls haven't noticed, my advice don't date till college! Lol) he also took note of the way Eriol was eyeing her. He didn't like that one bit. 'Why the heck should I care?' he asked himself

'Because you care about her.' His mind answered gently.

'Yeah right, like I could ever care about a human female.'

'…' his mind left that one open for interpretation. He suddenly snapped back, turning to Sakura he asked, "Would you like to join me on the balcony?"

Sakura looked confused, "There's a balcony?"

Syaoran sighed inwardly, she was so cute when she was confused. 'No stop. You're a vampire, your cold and heartless, and tonight's your night. You're gonna suck her dry.' He shifted back to reality, letting a mischievous smile play on his lips. "Yes, there is, this is a mansion…"

Sakura rubbed the back of her neck, "Oh, that's right! Hahah. Guess I kinda spaced that one out."

Syaoran nodded and held out his arm, she cordially put her arm through his while he led her out to the balcony.

She felt the wind blow straight at her, almost as if it were pushing all the vampire auras around her away. Except for one, that is.

For some reason she hoped that this wasn't true, but she knew that her senses of detecting a vampire were flawless. 'He's hiding some of it.' Sakura thought to herself. 'He must be a really strong one if he can hide part of his power, and still have this large amount of an aura still surrounding him. (and for those of you who are wondering as to why Sakura couldn't feel it earlier, she has to try to feel the auras, but only when vampires are hiding them.)

Sakura shook it off, and continued to stare up at the stars. "So, what're you doing here Syaoran?" Sakura asked, playing the innocent naïve little girl.

He looked at her hungrily, "I live here."

His look gave Sakura the creeps. He was acting completely different than this morning. "You…live…here?" she asked referring to the humungous mansion.

He smiled slyly, "Yes, I do."

She laughed nervously, hating the look that Syaoran was giving her, and hating herself for not being able to break her gaze from his eyes. There was a coldness, a hardness that didn't seem to want to go away. Yet there was something else there as well, no, it couldn't be, pain? Suffering? She had no idea vampires could experience pain, well the emotional kind anyway. She had been raised to believe vampires had no feelings for anyone except for hate and lust.

'Maybe he's different.' She thought absent-mindedly.

'No, I can't let myself believe that. He's cold and heartless just like the rest of them. Just like the ones who killed mom and dad.'

'How would you know? The only vampires you've ever met you've killed almost immediately.'

'I just do!' she screamed in her mind.

"Sakura?" Syaoran waved a hand in front of her face forcing her to snap out of her thoughts.

"Hoe?" Sakura asked cutely.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing…"

"You wouldn't be thinking about it if it weren't something."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Like I should tell you."

Syaoran laughed, coldly. "You know you look really sexy tonight."

Sakura blushed, 'What the heck is happening to me! I never blush! What kind of hold does this thing have on me?'

"You know," he continued staring at her, "I never would've thought you to be the party-girl type."

Sakura smiled slyly, "Well a girl has to have her little secrets."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And what secrets would those be my little cherry blossom?"  
Sakura blushed deeper, if that were possible. 'Gosh what is this freak doing to me? If my reputation as the number one Hunter weren't at risk, I'd walk out right now.'

'Would you?'

'Of course. Its obvious this guy's out for blood…literally.'

Her thoughts were interrupted by Syaoran, moving a little too close for comfort. How close you might ask…well let's just say that his very muscular abs were touching her stomach. She gulped. "Syaoran," she whispered softly as she looked up at him. Big mistake. She was once again captured in those luxurious eyes, and she couldn't look away. She knew it had to be his hypnotic powers, but Hunters are supposed to be immune. Why was it having this affect on her? She didn't know but what she did know is that she didn't like it. Not one bit. Or did she?

"Sakura," he brought his cold hand up to caress her soft, warm cheek. 'What is she doing to me?' he asked himself. 'She's so beautiful, so innocent. I can't do this to her.'

He stood there, one hand on her cheek, the other snaked around her slim waist. He stared into her eyes, bewitchingly, he knew his hypnosis was working, or at least he thought it was.

He leaned in, and as there lips brushed, he slipped the hand that had been at her cheek back to stroke her soft auburn hair. He pushed her head to his, forcing her to stand on tip-toe to reach him better. He deepend the kiss, and she replied eagerly, then when they had to stop from lack of oxygen, he began stroking her neck with butterfly kisses.

Sakura moaned. She had no idea what was happening to her. No one had ever had this effect on her.

Syaoran was in the perfect position to let out his fangs to suck her blood. But he was hesitant. 'Why are you hesitating you baka! She's in your arms, you're at her neck now do it!'

'No I can't…I can't do this to her.'

'Why the hell not!'

'Because…because…I-I…care about her…I really care about her.' (if you thought I was gonna say love this early on in the story, think again!)

'What! You're a vampire. A cold heartless vampire. Now prove it sink your fangs into her neck. Take her blood, KILL HER!'

His were conflicting, he was about to yell out, when he finally made up his mind. He just had to. He sank his head lower and lower until his fangs stretched out from his mouth, just barely touching her skin. Sakura was still in a daze with no clue as to what was about to happen, she was helpless and he knew it. His fangs sunk into her, and he was about to start feeding, when suddenly…………………….

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! And that's the end of this chappie! Heheheheheh I'm sooooo glad none of you know where I live! ;) Anywayz I'm sry for leaving you on another cliffie like this…..but………………its 3am and im tired, besides I just couldn't resist! Maybe if I get a lot of reviews I'll have mercy on you and update really really soon! Lol I'm sooooooooooooooooo evil! Anywayz……….im gonna go to bed now so ill see you pplz later! Tchuss! 


	7. The Promise

Heheheheheheheh…I know completely unfair for me to leave u guys hanging like that…but wat can I say it was fun! Lol! Don't kill me! I wasn't gonna write this chapter until next week, but……..i decided to take pity on all of u cuz it definitely was very mean of me to leave the story where I did….soooooooooooooo…without further ado……

Chapter 7

'What do you think you're doing?' his mind asked the question before he could begin the process of taking in her blood.

'What I have to.' He responded back in his mind.

'No you don't. Think about it. I mean look at her, she's so innocent.' (heheheh, yeah right good thing for Sakura, he hasn't realized that she's a hunter yet)

'It doesn't matter. She's just like the rest of them.'

'Is she?'

He thought about that question. His thoughts took him back to this morning in class, when he was watching Sakura, trying to do her math work. She looked so cute when she was frustrated, especially when she was angry, like when she found him following her home from school.

Syaoran suddenly realized what he was doing. He retracted his fangs and pulled away hastily forcing Sakura back to reality.

"What just happened?" Sakura asked quietly more to herself than to Syaoran. 'WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED! O boy Sakura, you did not just let that vampire get that close to sucking your blood…but why did he pull back? Oh crap…I hope he didn't taste my blood, if he did I'm sooo dead. (remember hunter blood tastes different than human blood) Touya's gonna kill me, that is if this guy and his friends don't do the honors first' She thought worriedly.

Syaoran, mistaking her question for one of ignorance sighed, "Sakura, I have something I need to tell you."

Syaoran cupped her chin and forced her to meet his gaze. "I'm a vampire."

"A…what?" she feigned innocence. If she was going to get out of this unscathed or at the very least alive, she had to make him believe that she had no idea what was going on.

"I'm a vampire. You know, shrivel up in sunlight suck your blood by moonlight."

Interesting way to put it. "You're joking right? This is all some sort of joke?" she asked still playing along.

Syaoran touched the spot on her neck where his fangs had pierced the soft flesh. "No, in fact those people at the round table that you met earlier, along with Meiling and a whole lot of others are as well."

She just stared at him, leading him along on her little act.

"Sakura?"

She looked up in his eyes, and once again became lost in them, "So there really are such things as vampires then?"

Syaoran smiled warmly. 'Wait, did he just smile like that? I had no idea vampires could feel like that. That smile looked so real, so inviting.' Sakura found herself wanting to touch the soft lips, then mentally chastised herself for thinking about it.

"Yes there really are." Syaoran really didn't want to admit it. But, he liked this girl. She was somehow different. He didn't know how, but she just was. The way she moved, the way she talked, heck even the way she yelled at him was just…arousing.

Suddenly the alarm on her watch went off. She looked down. '4:00' am? 'O crap Touya's gonna kill me!'

She turned off the alarm then looked up at Syaoran. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Syaoran nodded, still captivated by her emerald orbs. 'What is this girl doing to me?' he thought idly.

Sakura backed up slowly still facing Syaoran, "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school then?"

Syaoran again merely nodded, then turned around, reluctantly, to face out towards the balcony. 'Well she took everything rather well.'

'Told you she was different.' His mind chastised.

'Yes she is.'

"Man you got it bad cuz." A seriously annoying voice interrupted his thoughts of his sweet cherry blossom. His cherry blossom? Since when had she become his cherry blossom. 'Oh well. I could live with that.' He thought to himself, once again completely shutting off the intruder.

Eriol's eyes widened. He walked up to Syaoran and waved a hand in front of his face. When that didn't work, Eriol resorted to doing the oldest trick in the book, he stuck his mouth right in front of Syaoran's left ear and yelled, "WAKE UP MY CUTE LITTLE DESCENDENT!"

At that Syaoran turned his head, every so slightly, "Mhm, Hi Eriol." He merely stated before he turned around again, watching his little cherry blossom run to her car.

Eriol was flabbergasted. He followed Syaoran's gaze and smiled when he saw the girl getting into her car. He looked back at his cousin, who's attention was focused on the Jaguar XKR which was now zooming away, and stated quietly, "You've got it real bad cuz. I'm gonna have a little talk with Meiling about this."

Meanwhile the conversation going on in Syaoran's mind:

'She's so…beautiful.'

'I told you so.'

'Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever.'

'Remember we have to be careful with Yue, if he found out…'

'I could care less about that overbearing pms vampire right now. I'm going to make her mine forever, if it's the last thing I do.'

(ooooooooo…hate to obsession in less than 24 hours, must be a vampire thing. Lol)

.**The next morning**

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sakura screamed as she felt herself being awakened by an icy cold bucket of water. She looked up at her brother. "Onii-chan you BAKA!" she yelled getting out of her bed to start chasing him around but he merely held out a finger to her forehead to stop her. She looked up at him, his finger still attatched to her forehead. "Where were you last night kaijuu? I was getting worried." He stated nonchalantly.

Sakura swatted her brother's hand away. "If you must know Touya, I was doing my job."

"So did you take care of Hiirigizawa?" Touya asked.

Sakura sweatdropped. She forgot, she hadn't taken him out. Oh well she could always try again another time. There were bound to be more parties. "Eh. No. I didn't get the chance."

"So you didn't see him?" Touya asked.

"I did. But some other vamp snatched me and basically claimed me before I had a chance to get anywhere." Which was basically the truth, she just didn't tell him about the rest of it. She then realized that she still had the bite marks on her neck. She lifted her pajama shirt collar up a little more so it wouldn't show

"Really what's his name, did you take him out?" Touya asked, now drinking a glass of orange juice.

"No, my stupid alarm rang before I got the chance. And his name, if you must know was Li Syaoran."

Touya spit all the juice in his mouth out, practically choking. Sakura had narrowly dodged the spewing liquid. "Ok Touya, I cleaned up the vampire ashes, you get to clean up your juice!" Sakura pointed accusingly.

Touya didn't even hear her, he grabbed her by her shoulders. "Did he hurt you? Did he bite you?"

She shoved Touya off, "Cut it out will ya? No I'm fine Touya, just fine! What's got you so worked up? It's not like this one vampire is important, sure I could tell he had a powerful aura about him, but…"

"Just stay away from him from now on Sakura ok?"

"Why? It's not like I'm going to fall in love with him or something." (she says that now)

"Just don't go anywhere near him okay? If you ever see him just avoid him as much as possible."

"But Touya—"

"No butts Sakura."

He only used Sakura's real name when he meant business, other times he'd use her childhood nickname kaijuu. 'I wonder what Syaoran did to cross him.' She shook it off and nodded "Alright Touya. I will."

Touya seemed satisfied with her answer. He ruffled her hair before turning around to walk out the door, "by the way your going to be late again." He told her casually.

Sakura looked at the clock. AHH. Ten minutes till school starts.

She hurriedly put on her uniform, brushed her hair and teeth, ran down the stairs, grabbed her sack lunch, ran out the door and through the streets, and finally stopped at the high school.

She looked down at her watch. ACK! ONE MINUTE! She quickly climbed the steps and dashed through the halls and made it into the classroom just as the bell rang. Tereda-sensei appraised her, "Well done Kinomoto, once again, you narrowly escape being tardy." He motioned to her desk, "Now take a seat."

Relief flooding her entire body she sank into the chair at her desk careless throwing her backpack on top of it. "Do you always make that kind of an entrance or is it just today?" asked a playful voice behind her, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin.

She turned around to face Syaoran, "Gosh don't do that." Then she remembered the promise she made to her brother that morning. Hastily she turned around in her seat and tried to ignore him, and the pencil he kept poking at her back.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "We're having another party tomorrow night, same time, but over at Ruby Moon Mansion. You coming?"

"Can't." she stated as simply as possible.

Syaoran was a bit taken a back. This wasn't the girl he remembered last night. "Why not?" he whispered.

"I just can't." came the strained reply.

"It's because of me being a vampire isn't it?" he asked lowering his voice even lower.

"No its not that." She told him. 'Gosh why did I just say that. It was the perfect excuse.'

"Then what?"

'Oh come on, think on your feet girl! It's what you've been trained to do.'

'But for some reason I forget all of it when he's around.'

She shook herself mentally, she couldn't be doing this. "Its my brother." She quickly made up and excuse, "He caught me last night, and grounded me."

Syaoran made a face, "For how long?"

"How long is 'for all eternity'?" she asked being overly dramatic about it.

"Oops." Before he could say any more Tereda-sensei spoke up.

"Li-san, would you please just ask Ayamami-san out on a date already, that way we can get back to our lesson."

Sakura blushed 50 different shades of red. Syaoran just smiled. He leaned forward and said a little louder than necessary, "So Sakura when your punishment is over, would you like to go out on a date with me?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "We'll see." She muttered too softly for anyone but Syaoran to hear.

"Thank you Li-san, Ayamami-san, now with your permission, could we please return to math?"

Sakura blushed even harder, if that were possible. She was going to kill Syaoran for this. She turned her attention back to the blackboard trying to ignore the snickering from her classmates.

After School

"SAKURA-CHAN! WAIT UP!"

Sakura looked back to find her best friend Tomoyo come running up to her. "Hey Tomoyo-chan."

"OH my gosh! Sakura why didn't you tell me there was something going on between you and Li?'

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Tomoyo, there is nothing going on between me and Syaoran."

It was too late to take back her mistake. Tomoyo was already squealing, "You're on first name basis already? KAWAII!" she said with hands clasped and stars in her eyes.

"Tomoyo, we're just friends besides…" she pulled her friend closer and whispered dangerously low into her ear. "He's a vampire."

Tomoyo's eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

Sakura nodded. "Yup saw him at a vampire party last night, and just to be sure I tried again to sense his aura today, and it's the same, I can tell he's hiding most of it, but if I catch him off-guard, it's like five vampires rolled into one."

Tomoyo whipped out her camcorder. "This is great I'll call it Forbidden Love. YEAH!"

Sakura rolled her eyes again, as she tried to push the camera away. "Tomoyo…Stop!"

Suddenly Syaoran came up behind Sakura and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. This only made Tomoyo even more ecstatic. "KAWAII!"

"Good afternoon Sakura how are you?" he asked as if it were normal for his arm to be around her shoulders.

"Fine. Thank you." She stated flatly while glaring at his arm, hoping he'd take a hint.

He didn't. "Great come on Sakura I'll walk you home." He stated with a smile on his face while leading her away from Tomoyo.

Sakura shot her friend a pleading look, but she only waved and said goodbye. "Traitor." She mumbled.

"What was that?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all."

"So Sakura I never got to ask you." He began changing the subject. "How comfortable are you with this whole vampire thing?"

She looked up at him, unbelievingly. 'All he wants is your blood, that's it.'

'Then why did he stop last night? He had you, but he stopped.'

'I don't know but I do know it won't happen again.'

"I don't know. I guess I always believed there were supernatural beings in this world I just didn't think about the possibility of vampires, but now, I realize it explains a lot." She said playing along with her innocent Sakura role.

"Oh really. How so?" Syaoran asked, his hand now slipping around her waist possessively.

Sakura tried to ignore the feelings that were suddenly ignited inside of her. Her breathing became labored and her heartbeat tripled its speed. Syaoran smiled knowingly, with his enhanced hearing he could hear her heartbeat. 'So I'm having the same effect on her as she has on me. Good.'

"Well," she started, still trying to ignore the arm that was oh so snug around her waist, "All the murders, the bodies with no blood, that kind of thing."

Suddenly Syaoran had an idea he stopped and and turned her around his arms and pulled her possessively to him. He looked down into her emerald orbs and asked, "You're not afraid that I might do that to you are you?"

She met his gaze, but seemed to be melting into his arms, "…" she couldn't speak at all. What is he doing to her? First she hates him, now she can't get enough of him. This was driving her nuts.

His gaze bored into hers. "Sakura, I will never ever do anything to hurt you. I swear on my life."

And for some reason Sakura believed him. She didn't know why, after all he was a vampire. But after what happened last night, and the sincerity in his eyes now, she just couldn't see how he could be lying.

She hadn't realized that she'd been looking down, but when she did she raised her head to meet his heart-stopping gaze. "I know." She said whole-heartedly.

Syaoran smiled, and for a moment almost seemed human, with his Yankees baseball cap and long sleeved shirt.

Unbeknownst to Sakura they were both leaning in, closer and closer until…

"SAKURA!"

a/n ok u have to admit that this is a better place to be left off at than the last chapter…if u don't think so however then sooooooooooooory, flame me. Lol. I'm sorry I just loooooooooove cliffhangers! Although I hate being on the receiving end, I luv writing them ;) I'll be posting the next chapter on Wednesday, unless I get bored…then it might be posted earlier…lol…tell me in ur review who you think it is! lol I think we all know who it is tho. ;)


	8. The Kisses

I'M BAAACK! I know I know I said this would be up by Wednesday…but I just had to redo my entire history project! ARGH! 16 page paper for nothing….grrrr….soooo ive been quite busy the past few days and I apologize. And here's the new chapter to make up for it YAY!

Chapter 8

Touya came bounding down the yard, waving like a crazy person ready to pounce on Syaoran. Sakura hastily jumped in front of him before Touya could even try pounding him into the ground. Meanwhile, Syaoran was having very bad thoughts…

'ARGH! I almost kissed her and then that stupid brother of hers shows up. Maybe I should just feed off of him and get it over with then I wouldn't have to worry about him.' Then he looked at Sakura, 'No I couldn't do that, no matter how much I want to, he's her brother.'

"YOU STUPID GAKI! STAY THE AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" (sry for those of u who like cussing, I'm mormon…sooooo no curse words in my story!)

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "I can do whatever the heck I want with your sister." He said just to get him riled up.

At this even Sakura turned, about ready to slap him for saying that, then she saw the playfulness in his eyes. She'd never seen that in a vampire before. But before she could think of it anymore, Syaoran proved his point. He snatched her around the waist and crushed his lips down on top of hers.

At first Sakura was going to pull away, but then she just couldn't. Her heart was pounding a thousand miles a minute, and her arms, as if of their own free will, slid up on top of his shoulders, completely forgetting Touya, who just stood there jaw dropped to the ground.

He finally snapped out of his daze and grabbed the Gaki by his shirt collar and wrenched him away from his kaijuu. Syaoran stealthily got out of his grasp and stuck his head out from behind Touya, and waved to Sakura, "I'll see you tomorrow!" he winked and then began his walk back to Clow Mansion.

Touya would've run after him if Sakura hadn't held him back. Finally he turned on Sakura. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!"

Sakura was still gazing towards the sidewalk where Syaoran had just stood seconds ago. Then she looked up at her brother still a little dazed and said softly but firmly, "That, Touya, was a kiss."

She left him on the front lawn gaping, while she went to her room. (a/n Remember Touya still doesn't know that the guy kissing Sakura was Syaoran.) She hurriedly shut and locked the door. Then she allowed her fatigue to take over, she leaned against the door and slid down to the plush carpet below. Bringing her hands up to her face, she touched her lips, as if trying to remember the way Syaoran had kissed her, not noticing the screaming Touya, and the breaking glass downstairs…

The Next Day

"SAKURA SAKURA!" Sakura turned around to see Tomoyo racing towards her with a flyer in her hand. She came to a stop right in front of her, waving the flyer in front of her face, as if expecting her to read it.

"Tomoyo calm down, I can't very well read it if you're flying it all over my face!"

Tomoyo sweatdropped, "Oh right. Here." She said handing it to Sakura.

Sakura took it warily, wondering what her friend was so excited about. She looked down and read it.

SPRING FLING DANCE 

Who: Students 16 and up

When: Saturday April 18, 2005, at 7:00pm – 11:00pm

Where: Tomoeda High School

This dress is a formal dance. No lap dancing, break dancing, or inappropriate behavior of any sort. If a teacher asks you to leave, you are required to go straight home. Failure to follow these rules will result in severe punishment…

Sakura raised an eyebrow at her best friend. "Tomoyo, you know better than anyone, I don't do dances."

She shoved the flyer back at her friend, "But Sakura…you could go with Li-kun! Oh you make the most kawaii couple!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Syaoran and I—"

"HEY SAKURA!" Sakura groaned when she heard that voice, but inside she was jumping for joy. "Speak of the devil." She muttered.

Syaoran approached them, "So, you were talking about me right? No big surprise there. Who wouldn't want to talk about me." he asked with his chest puffed out playfully.

"How about anyone sane?" Sakura poked at his chest, making it deflate just a little, 'Man his abs are nice…' She hit herself mentally. 'Stop thinking that! You're a hunter! You hunt his kind, you don't go and think about his muscular, toned, tight….AHHHH!'

"So Sakura, how would you like to go with me to the Spring Fling Dance this Saturday."

She looked at him with narrowed eyes, shrugging off the arm he had put around her shoulders, which he quickly replaced. She sighed, "I. Don't. do. Dances."

Syaoran stopped, which made her stop too, after all he was hanging onto her shoulders like a lifeline. He suddenly pulled her to him and kissed her very very passionately. Sakura closed her eyes, completely spacing out the fact that they were in a very crowded hallway.

When he finally pulled away, he looked into her eyes and asked so cutely, "Please be my date?"

Still dazed from the kiss she absently nodded. "YES!" he cried victoriously, "I'll pick you up at 6:45. don't' be late." He said winking.

A few minutes after he left Sakura was still staring at the spot Syaoran had occupied a little while ago. Tomoyo had to come up and and hit her head to come back to reality. "OH Sakura-chan! Let's go shopping for our dresses after school today, after all the dance is only three days away!"

Sakura's eyes widened. 'Since when did I agree to go to the dance?' (poor old dense Sakura.) She reviewed the last few minutes with Syaoran then widened her eyes. 'HOW THE HECK DOES HE DO THIS TO ME! ARGH! Well I'll show him I'll sick Touya on him when he comes on Saturday.' But then something made her stop. She realized that after her kisses with Syaoran she was willing to do anything. 'Must be some new vampire trick. I'll ask Ryu about it when he calls later.' But somewhere in the back of her mind, Sakura knew it had nothing to do with Syaoran being a vampire. It all had to do with on little four letter-word. Love.

After School

Tomoyo and Sakura were in a dress shop, having the time of their lives. Or at least Tomoyo was. Sakura was busy muttering to herself about why she agreed to this. Of all things Sakura hated shopping. Hated it. she couldn't stand it. even if it was with her best friend.

Tomoyo held out a light pink gown, "Oh Sakura-chan you'd look so kawaii in this!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Fine it'll work let's go!"

Tomoyo laughed lightly, "First you have to try it on! Come on…do you need help?" she asked slyly.

Sakura huffed, grabbed the dress then went into a changing room. Alone. (a/n don't get any sick ideas on me now people, mormon girl remember?) After fumbling with the zipper she finally had it on. She walked out and let Tomoyo squeal in delight over her. The dress came down halfway between her ankles and knees. It's sleeves were sheer and see-through and a lighter shade than the actually dress part. A silver band wrapped around her waist, letting the skirt flare out beneath her. (a/n one of those dresses where if you twirl it flares out. I love those skirts!)

"KAWAII KAWAII KAWAII! Ooo I can't wait to do your hair! Now come on let's go find some shoes!"

Tomoyo, dragged Sakura across the store and started searching for the right pair of shoes. Sakura knew she wasn't going to get any say in this, so she just stood on the side, waiting for her friend to pick out the 'perfect pair.'

After ten minutes Tomoyo finally emerged carrying a cute pair of pink high-heeled pumps. 'Well at least I have an excuse for not dancing.' Sakura thought wryly. "Alright let's pay and go already." She told Tomoyo while grabbing her hand and dragging her to the check out line.

Clow Mansion

"BOOO!" Syaoran didn't even flinch when his cousin Meiling jumped out in front of him from a darkened room.

"You're too loud Meiling. I heard you breathing." He told her simply then continued to walk.

Meiling brightened. "Well that's a first you're actually talking to me."

"Whatever."

"So what's this I hear about you going to a high school dance this Saturday?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Meiling rolled her eyes. "Oh please Syaoran cut the crap. I know you would never go to some kiddy party, why are you doing this?"

"For her." He stated flatly

"Ah, the Sakura chic I've been hearing about, I met her at the party and all, but I never really got a chance to talk to her since a stupid SOMEONE stole her away from me…?"

Syaoran suddenly jumped, and rushed towards her clamping his hand over her mouth. "Shuttup. If you said that any louder she would've ended up being Yue's next meal."

Meiling winced. "Sorry." She whispered when Syaoran pulled his hand away.

"But you still didn't answer my question. Don't make me go get Eriol."

Syaoran cringed. "Ok ok. Look I saw her here in this environment, in this party hardy place, and now I want to see her in her real environment."

Meiling just stood there. "A school dance?"

When he didn't say anything Meiling smirked, "Man, Eriol was right Syaoran, you got it really bad."

Syaoran smirked, "Yeah I guess I do." And he walked off.

Meiling's eyes widened. 'Was that a smirk! O my gosh it was! He actually smiled. Syaoran the Ice King, actually smiled. After 500 years of that stupid scowl he actually smiled.' She brought a finger up to her chin thoughtfully, "Well I'm just going to have to have a little chat with Sakura-chan."

A/n LOL NO CLIFFIE! I was going to go a bit farther and then leave you hanging at a really really good part, but then I figured, eh it's a filler, might as well show some mercy right? I know I know….another filler….sigh don't worry the next chapter is gonna be the DANCE! YAY! Besides I really like Meiling and I want to get her involved as much as possible, I love it when she plays matchmaker, especially between S&S. don't ask me when the next chapter will be up cuz I have no clue, sometimes soon…I hope….lol, no I should have it up by Thursday, but with all these stupid last minute summer projects, who knows when I will be able to update…and plus school is starting next Monday, so my updates won't be as quick anymore…so I'm sorry. But hey cheer up! Its not like I'm abandoning the story or something!

p.s. I'm about halfway through with this story. I don't know for sure how many chapters there are going to be but…I'm thinking around 14 at the least, 18 at the most. So let's just aim for 16 shall we? Lol.


	9. The Truth Pt 1

Ok everybody u better thank me! this is up a day sooner than I said it would! Be very very very thankful. Actually I'm just taking a break from my project right now, soooooo…I figured might as well write this chapter up.

Chapter 9

Friday.

The day before the dance.

"Alright people, now, we've been watching Li's every move, and we've taken these photos, that way we can identify him. However even if you do see him alone, do not attack unless you have back-up there with you. This vamp is strong, and takes no mercy."

Touya was currently sitting in one of the meeting rooms of the underground, listening to Ryu go on and on about how dangerous Li was. Finally one of the pictures got to him. Practically every organ in his body temporarily shut down, when he recognized him. 'It was the gaki from yesterday!' His mind went back to when Sakura said that she had met him at the party. He was going to have to talk with her.

His eyes were on fire, as he got up and stormed out of the room without saying anything to anyone. Ryu looked at the door, where Touya had just exited, strangely. Then shrugged his shoulders and returned to the debriefing.

Sakura's Room, same time

Sakura was just finishing her homework when the doorbell rang. She got up and stretched, while making sure her sais were on her waistband, well hidden. She bounded down the stairs and opened the door. She gasped when she saw Meiling. "Meiling, what are you doing here?"

Meiling smiled, "Oh I just wanted to talk for a few minutes, mind if I come in?"

Sakura shook her head and stepped aside to allow her entrance. She led her to the living room and sat down. "Do you want something to drink?"

Meiling shook her head still smiling sweetly. "No thanks. Actually I was hoping we could just get to the point."

Sakura nodded eagerly.

"Well ok, are you in love with my cousin?" she asked bluntly.

Sakura blinked, "Excuse me?"

"Syaoran, my cousin are you in love with him?" she asked more straightforward this time.

Sakura tried to say something but nothing would come out. "I-well-I-"

Meiling smiled. "That's what I thought. Congratulations Sakura." She got up and smiled, as if Sakura had just said yes.

Sakura just kept staring as she opened the door, and turned back to her, still smiling like a kid who just got away with stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. "I'll be seeing you soon Sakura-chan. Welcome to the family."

With that she left. Leaving Sakura, still sitting on the chair, wide-eyed, and tongue-tied.

As if things couldn't get any worse, just when Meiling had shut the door, it opened once again, almost being knocked off it's hinges. Touya lunged through and slammed it shut again, searching her out.

His eyes found her and his scowl deepened. He stalked over to her, and slapped the pictures down on the table making Sakura gasp. "Touya what's wrong?"

Touya trying very hard to control his temper, asked silently, "What's wrong? What's wrong?" he asked getting louder, "What's wrong is my little sister is having an affair with a FREAKIN VAMPIRE!"

Sakura closed her eyes, 'Oh man can this day get any worse?'

"Touya, please calm down its not what it looks like."

"Then tell me what the HECK IS GOING ON!" he screamed, making her jump back a little.

'What do I say? What do I say?'

'I can't tell him nothing's going on, he'll see right through me. I can't lie to him.'

"I don't know." She answered. And it was the truth, she didn't know. How could she tell Touya when she didn't know her own feelings.

"What do you mean you don't know!" he asked, his voice still raised.

"I MEAN I DON'T KNOW!" Sakura yelled at him, now equally mad. And for the first time in a long time, she started crying. She tried to hold the tears back, but couldn't. They just kept coming.

Touya's eyes softened. He knew exactly what was happening, although he didn't want to admit it. He knew his little kaijuu was in love.

"You love him, don't you?" he more stated, then asked.

Sakura threw up her hands, exasperated. "Oh I don't know! One minute, he gets on my nerves so much that I want nothing more than to drive a stake through his heart and the next, I want him to just hold me!" she had no clue why she was telling her brother all this, but at the moment there was no one else.

Touya came over and hugged her tightly, stroking her soft hair, "It's going to be ok. We're going to get through this ok?"

She nodded against his chest. Still not sure, but she trusted him. He pulled away. "You know you can't see him ever again?"

Her eyes widened, "But Touya, he doesn't even know I'm a hutner!"

He looked Sakura straight in the eye, taking the sides of her face into his hands. "No buts this time Sakura, I mean it. Not ever. In fact I think we should move back to Tokyo."

"TOUYA!"

"Sakura! By now the entire vampire community here has at least heard about you and Li." Touya said soothingly, yet firmly.

She nodded still not happy, but she knew that if Meiling knew, then everyone probably knew. It would no longer be safe in Tomoeda.

"Touya," she began warily, "At least let me say good-bye to him. The dance tomorrow, there'll be a lot of people, and I promise I'll stay with the crowds."

Touya was about to protest, then saw the look in his little sister's eye. He sighed, defeated, "Alright. But no going off with him alone. He's still a vampire, there's no telling what he'll do when he gets angry."

Sakura nodded obediently, then ran up to her room and locked the door. She threw herself onto her bed and cried her heart out. She hadn't cried since her father had died, over 12 years ago. After that her mother had started training her, telling her that tears were not an option. She hadn't even cried when her mother died, she knew that she wouldn't have liked it. but now, it felt like her heart had just been torn into pieces and sent through a shredder. She couldn't help but cry.

She had to talk to someone, so she picked up the phone and dialed Tomoyo.

The Night of the Dance

"OW! Tomoyo watch it that hurts!" Sakura snapped at her best friend while holding onto the hair that Tomoyo was now trying to put up.

Tomoyo smiled, "Oh Sakura-chan, don't you want to look your best for Li-kun tonight?"

Sakura instantly sobered, and Tomoyo suddenly regretted what she had just said. "Oh I'm sorry Sakura, I really wish there could have been some other way."

Sakura nodded, a tear escaping her eyes. She quickly wiped it away and put a smile on her face, although it was completely fake, and Tomoyo knew it.

"Just hurry up Syaoran will be here in 10 minutes."

Tomoyo nodded and continued with her current project. Sakura had absolutely refused the make-up that Tomoyo had practically begged her to use, but she had agreed to the hair-do.

After a few more agonizing minutes, for Sakura anyway, Tomoyo looked at her finished work, and proudly stated, "Done!"

Sakura looked up into the mirror. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Tomoyo had been right the dress was beautiful, it accentuated her curves perfectly, as well as bringing out her emerald eyes. Her hair was at the top of the back of her head, and sausaged-curled. Sakura smiled weakly and hugged her friend. "Thank you Tomoyo."

Tomoyo pulled back and looked her friend in the eye. "I'll be right there with you, if you need anything, just come and get me alright?"

Sakura nodded, then went over to her desk and got her kinfe/bracelets and put them around her wrists, testing them. She could feel Tomoyo's questioning gaze on her back and decided to answer the question she knew was coming. "I'm going to tell him Tomoyo."

She turned to her friend who's eyes widened. "You don't mean."

"Yes, I'm going to tell him I'm a hunter."

"But Sakur—"

Sakura held up her hand silencing whatever remark Tomoyo had to make. "I know what the risks are Tomoyo, but I don't think he'll hurt me."

"But then what are the knives for?"

She eyed her bracelets, "Assurance."

Tomoyo nodded. "Alright just be careful. Does Touya know about this?"

Sakura's head snapped up, "No. and he never will, clear?"

Tomoyo held up her hands in defense. "Alright. I was just asking."

Suddenly the doorbell rang. She looked at Tomoyo, and gave her one last hug before turning towards the door. "I'll see you at the dance," then shut it tightly behind her, rushing down the stairs before her brother could get to it.

She had barely beaten him and she gave him a lethal stare that made him put his hands up in defeat and sulked back to the kitchen. She sighed, then put her best smile on her face and opened the door.

A/n and I know everyone probably wants to kill me right now, but I'm seriously tired, I've been up all night, and now I want nothing more than to get some well deserved rest. I've been depending on sugar to keep me up and now its all gone, so if you'll excuse me, I have some z's to catch…


	10. The Truth Pt 2

Ok, I'm back and a lot more awake this time, I apologize for leaving u guys off where I did, but I was soooo tired, I was falling asleep on the keyboard...

Chapter 9

Continued…

Syaoran looked up when Sakura opened the door. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her. She was standing there with a smile on her face looking like an angel. Sakura cleared her throat, making him snap out of his trance-like state. He flashed her one of his real genuine smiles and held out his arm. "Are you ready?"

She nodded putting her arm through his as he escorted her to his car and helped her in. He dashed over to his side of the car, and jumped in with a new vigor. Sakura couldn't believe she was going to a school dance. Let alone with a vampire. She laughed inside, a sad laugh, a vampire and a hunter going together to a high-school dance, the irony of it.

"You look really beautiful tonight you know." Syaoran told her glancing in her direction.

She smiled ruefully, "Thanks you don't look to bad yourself."

He scoffed, "Oh come on admit it, I look like a god don't I?"

She held a finger to her chin looking thoughtful for a second, then laughed, "Ok, so you're a total Adonis, for a vampire that is."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "A vampire Adonis, interesting combination."

"Why do want to go to this dance so bad Syaoran?" she asked changing the subject.

"You." She turned to him expecting a smile, but instead he was staring at her with a serious intensity.

She bit her lower lip, 'Oh this is just great! Why? Why did I have to go to that stupid party? If I hadn't I wouldn't be in this position right now…'

She tore herself away from his amber gaze and looked out the window, feeling very insecure. Syaoran returned his gaze to the road, listening to her rapid heartbeat. Sakura was practically singing when they finally reached the school parking lot. She was about to open the door, when Syaoran appeared and helped her out. Smiling her thanks to him she allowed him to escort her towards the school and into the gym, where the dance was being held.

When they entered, the music was booming and everyone was dancing, some quite, well, let's just say, "closely." (this is what happens at our school dances, and teachers don't do a thing about it that's why I never go.)

Syaoran led her by the hand to the center of the floor, and put his hands on her slender waist while her hands were moving wildly in the air to the beat of the music. She was determined to have fun tonight, her last night with Syaoran.

Couples around them were making out like crazy, making Sakura blush when Syaoran looked at her lustfully. He leaned down to the side of her face and whispered, "Scared?"

She smiled slyly, "Hardly."

"Good." And with that he leaned down and claimed her lips in one swift movement. Her arms automatically went around his shoulders, and grabbed his soft chestnut hair. He pulled her closer to him, as the music and crowd faded around them. Time wasn't at all a concern to them.

When they finally pulled away Sakura realized that two songs had passed. The next one was a slow dance, she tightened her grip around his shoulders as he did the same around her waist. She leaned her head against his chest, trying to listen for a heartbeat. She pulled back suddenly, when she heard none. Suddenly it hit her again, 'He's a vampire, he doesn't have a heart, well in the physical sense at least.'

She shook her head at Syaoran's questioning gaze and leaned her head back on his chest, determined to make this last night with him, one she could remember.

-' Two Hours later '-

(I know I know u probably want to hear more about the dance, but I don't feel like writing all that really really sappy stuff. Don't worry though the next part will be sappy enough, for me at least. This is about as sappy as this story is gonna get.)

Syaoran leaned down after the last song, "Can we talk, alone?"

Sakura looked up at him, smiled sadly then nodded, completely forgetting her promise to her brother. He took her hand and led her outside, where they were greeted by a strong gust of cooling wind. Suddenly without warning, he grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the brick wall and crushed his lips against hers. He pulled back, "Sakura," he pulled himself away leaving a very stunned emerald-eyed girl leaning against the brick wall for support. Syaoran looked at her then ran a hand through his hair, which took on a strange glow in the light of the full moon. He scoffed, "Gosh, what you do to me, it took me a while to figure it out. But I don't doubt it now," he turned to back to her, "I'm in love with you Sakura Ayamami." He ignored her gasp. "Ever since Yue killed my family 500 years ago, I haven't cared for a single person, ever." He stepped closer, "Then you happened, I don't know what you did, but I don't care anymore, all I know is that I love you." He finally realized that Sakura had a horrified expression on her face.

"No." she told him weakly on the verge of tears, "You can't, no don't say that. Please. Don't say that. Don't say that."

Syaoran was utterly confused, he walked up and took Sakura's hands in one of his and used his other to caress her face, "What? What are you talking about? Sakura—"

Sakura shook her head, "No please, take it back, please." She begged in a whisper, while looking down.

Syaoran forced her to look at him, "Why? Is it because I'm a vampire? Is it such a surprise that I can love?"

She tore away from him, walked a little distance away, and hugged herself around the waist. "Syaoran, I don't how to say this, so I'll just say it," she took a deep breath, and whispered, "I'm a hunter."

Syaoran's eyes widened. "What?" his voice a deadly whisper.

Sakura turned to face him, a tear rolling down her face, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but—" she couldn't finish.

Syaoran stood there trying to take in what she had just confessed. It all made sense now. Why she was at the party, that weird aura he felt about her, but he had just assumed it to be some sort of magic in her blood that wasn't strong. He was about to say something, when he realized he didn't care. "I don't care." He told her simply.

She looked up at him wide-eyed, "What?" she managed to get out.

He went up and grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "I don't care. I wouldn't care if you were Nadeshiko Kinomoto herself."

A sarcastic laugh escaped her throat. "Syaoran," she whispered, "Nadeshiko was my mother."

He stepped back. "What? But you're not Kinomoto." Come to think of it Syaoran hadn't heard of any Ayamami hunters.  
Sakura sighed, closing her eyes, "Touya thought it better if we used our mother's maiden name, her family was a small hunter clan, powerful, but not well known among the vampire community."

Syaoran sighed turning around and running his hands through his hair again. "Syaoran, I came tonight to tell you good-bye."

Hearing that he snapped around turning to face her tear-streaked face. "What!"

She took another deep breath, "Touya found out who you are. We're leaving Tomoeda tonight. He allowed me to come tonight, to say good-bye."

"No." he stated firmly and started towards her.

"Syaoran please. Don't." she told him through tears.

"Sakura…"

"No." she sighed, "I can't ever see you again."

Syaoran shook her head. "I don't care what you say Sakura, I love you."

Sakura let out a gut wrenching sob, "NO! Don't say that! Please!"

"What? You mean the truth?" he asked coming closer, while she stepped back.

"I have to go." And she tried to run past him but he grabbed her arm. Her reflexes kicked in and she pushed the button of the bracelet on her free hand, allowing it to come out to rest against his chest.

His eyes widened when he felt the cold steel. He let her go, feeling betrayed.

She pulled away and stumbled across the parking lot, sobbing as she went. Syaoran was rooted to the spot, watching as what little of his heart he had left, departed with her.

A/n and that's the end! Lol jking! So did you like the sappiness, cuz that's as sappy as this story is gonna get! Anywayz this is going to be my last update for awhile, stupid ap classes…_mumbles incoherently_…anywayz! Maybe sometime in September the next chapter will be up…no promises though.


	11. The Attic

OKAAAY u guys had better thank me, im taking a break from all my homework. And since u have been waiting patiently for an update….i decided to write another chapter! Its my first Friday night during the school year…argh I really should be doing my English essays, but hey I figured why not update? I was going to do a chapter for Obsession, but then I started getting writer's block about what to do next…so I'm going to have to think about it for awhile so for those of u who r fans of Obsession, the next chapter won't be up for a little while longer….anywayz, onto the next chapter that u've been so diligently waiting for…

Chapter 10

Sakura was lying on her bed, holding fast to the new wound that had just hours ago been inflicted, trying desperately to stem the blood flow, at the new house in Tokyo. She was thinking, almost incoherently, about what had just occurred. It had all happened so fast, she barely had had any time to react.

It had all started two weeks ago, the night that she had left Syaoran at the dance…

One Week Earlier 

Sakura had managed to run all the way home without any problems, other than her constant sobbing of course. Turns out that running track had finally paid off. She knew Syaoran wasn't following her, she was taking the bike path home, which was far away from any street.

When she saw the porchlights of the home she had lived in for 16 years, she started crying even harder. She'd have to leave it all behind. Why? Just because she was a hunter, and she had let her personal feelings get between her and her job. She staggered up the steps, and opened the door quietly not wanting to talk to her brother. But alas it was not meant to be. Touya was waiting for her on the living room couch, looking very agitated. He looked up when she came in. "There you are! I was about to come looking for you." When he noticed her tear-streaked face he stopped, "Did he hurt you?"

"Just my heart." Sakura whispered not looking at him. Then she ran up the stairs and locked herself in her bedroom. After throwing herself on her bed, she started to cry her eyes out, even harder than the day before.

After a while, she finally got up, numbly, and went to her closet to put on her pajamas. After that little chore had been taken care of, she heard Touya's voice outside the door. "Hey Saku, you alright in there?"

Sakura was about to nod, when she remembered he couldn't see her so she just let out a small, "Yes."

"Can I come in?"

Sighing Sakura went to the door and opened it, but not all the way, "What do you want Touya? You want to say I told you so? Then fine say it! Just get it over with! I have more important things to do than just stand here and listen to your stupid lectures."

Touya put his hands on his little sister's shoulders. "Listen baby sister, I'm not here to lecture you or to give you one of my famous 'I told you so's I came up here because I need to show you something. Something very important."

She was about to protest when he held up a hand. "This can't wait Sakura. Mother said that we need to do it now."

Sakura's eyes widened, "But Touya mom's—"

"Dead, I know. She didn't exactly say it in those words, but you need to see this…now."

Sakura knew he wouldn't take no for an answer, so she compliantly followed, not saying a word. He led her into their parent's old room and pulled down the attic stairway. (for those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, its like those doorways in the ceiling and you pull them down, and a staircase 'magically' appears. Lol)

"Touya, I thought you said that the attic was off limits."

Touya looked back for a brief moment then turned back to the stairway. "I know. But now, it isn't. Sakura what you're about to find out, is going to change your life forever. You will never think, act, or feel the same way ever again. Knowing that, do you still want to follow me?"

Sakura's eyes widened, Touya was really scaring her now. But the way she saw it life couldn't get much worse could it? So she simply replied, "Yes." (she seems to be good at that…lol)

Touya sighed, still not looking at her and ascended the steps to the attic. Sakura before stepping onto the stairwell, took a deep breath and tried to prepare herself for what was to come. She finally got the guts to follow her brother, and rushed up the stairs after him.

When she reached the top what she saw amazed her. The attic was huge! It was three times the size of her bedroom. Along the walls were bookshelves stacked with endless books, probably pertaining to vampire-hunter history. There were daggers, and portraits aligning the vacant spots on the walls, as well as a few swords here and there. On the floor were various objects, such as a cross, endless bottles of holy water, which the hunters had found had very little effect on vampires. There were other odds and ends as well, but what attracted the most attention from Sakura was the shining sword currently standing in a solid large boulder in the center of the large dusty room.

As if on cue, the sword began, it seemed, calling to her. At first, Sakura was hesitant, remembering her training, not to touch anything unknown without a proper examination first, but this call was too irresistible. It was like every fiber of her being was being pulled towards the sword. She inched closer and closer not removing her eyes, from the golden-silver hilt of the sword. She reached out to touch it, but before her fingers could reach their goal, a hand swooped down and grabbed it.

Suddenly snapped out of her trance she looked at the hand and the body it was connected to. Remembering where she was, she looked at Touya confused, "What," she began breathlessly, "What was that? What the heck was that thing doing to me?"

Touya's eyes took on a sad look, "Sakura, there's a lot I have to explain, you better sit down for this, because we're going to be here for a while."

Sakura nodded, then sat down where she was on the dusty floor. Touya, to avoid any further enticings from the sword sat on her other side, so her back was to it. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then began.

"Two thousand years ago, when Yue became a vampire, the known world turned into chaos and destruction. Those were evil times, dark times. And then Kaiya Kinomoto, our predecessor gained her powers as the first hunter. She made it her goal to destroy the evil and darkness that had so quickly consumed the world.

"She cut down every vampire in her path, hoping that one day the darkness would cease to exist. But she had yet to face her deadliest opponent. You met him the other day at Penguin Park, he was the one who sent that energy blast and knocked you into that tree. Yue."

Sakura gasped, "You mean that was…"

Touya nodded solemnly.

"Then why didn't he—"  
Touya held up a hand, "I'm getting to that." He cleared his throat and began again. "As I was saying, she had yet to face Yue. They had battled each other before, but those fights were merely tests to asses the others abilities.

"Then the day of the final showdown arrived. Kaiya and Yue would go head to head in a battle to the death. They fought long and they fought hard, each driving each other to the brink of defeat, only to stand up and fight with more conviction than before. On and on they fought. Until one of Yue's followers became impatient. While Kaiya was concentrating all her senses on her struggle with Yue, he sunk his fangs into her and began the process of turning her into a vampire.

"But as you know, a hunter cannot be merely a 'blood-donor' or half-vampire. The process must be completed or the hunter will die a most painful death. The hunter blood fights against the vampire blood and eventually the blood cells will kill each other, leaving absolutely no blood left in the body. Some say that if Kaiya had not been weakened by her warring with Yue, she would've been strong enough to fight the vampire blood off, but I'm not so sure.

"No hunter can be half-and-half. But if there was ever one to do it, it would've been Kaiya. But the point I'm getting to is, that with the magic she had remaining she cast a spell that would allow her to be reincarnated when she was needed most, and she would wipe out Yue and his followers."

Touya stood up and walked over to where a portrait lay against a bookshelf, covered with a white dusty cloth. "That time is now." And with those words, he dramatically pulled off the cloth to show a detailed portrait of a young woman with honey-brown hair, and emerald eyes.

Sakura gasped. "That's impossible, that's…that's me."

Touya nodded, "Sakura, you are her. You are Kaiya. You are the Seeker of Light."

(And I would've left it off there, but I won't have time to update any time soon, so be very very thankful!)

Sakura just sat there gaping at the portrait, which was, to her, more of a mirror. A crack in time per say. Sakura had to remind herself to breathe. This was impossible. There was no way she could be Kaiya, and why hadn't she heard this story before. "Touya. What—How—"

"I know this must be really confusing Sakura, but you have to trust me, you are Kaiya. That pull you felt just a while ago, to that sword. Take a closer look at it, but whatever you do don't touch it."

Sakura listlessly stood up and walked towards the sword careful not to let the power overtake her once again. She gasped when she saw the words inscribed on the blade. '_Excalibur.'_

Sakura's breathing became even more rapid. She started walking backwards when she walked into Touya. She jumped and he tried his best to steady her. "Sakura, don't you get it? Kaiya, was given her powers by the Lady of the Lake! That sword, was originally made for her. It was given to her descendent Arthur 1000 years later, Guineviere, Lancelot and the Knights of the Round Table may have never existed by Arthur did. After Arthur had passed, instead of returning it, it was passed to his only child, and from there it has found its way to us, to you."

Still breathing rapidly as though she had come out of a 10k marathon, she waited for Touya to continue. "Somehow mother knew. The night that she died, she told me what you are, _who_ you are."

Suddenly realization struck her, "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked barely more than a whisper.

Touya ran a hand through his hair, "She told me not to tell you until the time was right. And that I'd know when it was. And then when I saw you with that gaki, I don't know I guess I just…knew."

Sakura dropped on the floor, an overwhelming feeling suddenly overtaking her body. "Why can't I touch the sword?"

Touya bit his lip, "Because if you do, you will be infused with Kaiya's person. You will receive her memories, every feeling of every moment she was ever living will enter you mind, heart, and soul. You will take on her powers, and her strength. You and Kaiya will become one, forever. This cannot happen, until you are ready, ready to take on that responsibility."

Sakura felt like she was about to throw up. "Sakura, I know this a lot to take in at once—"

"Ya think?" she asked sarcastically.

Touya knelt down beside his sister. "But, no matter what happens, you will always be you. You will always be my little kaijuu."

That got a little smile out of her, "There see? It's not so bad. Besides you might not have to worry about this for years to come! Let's just enjoy the present ne? Tell you what, I'll go downstairs and put on some pancakes, sausage, and bacon for a late-night-dinner how does that sound?"

Sakura nodded, "Thank you onii-chan, but I really would rather be alone right now, if you don't mind?"

After a brief moment of hesitation, Touya nodded reluctantly, "Alright, but do not, and I repeat do not touch that sword understood?"

"Yes Touya…"

"Good." And with that he stood up, ruffled her hair, then proceeded down the attic stairs.

Once she heard their parent's bedroom door shut, she layed down on her back and sighed. 'Great,' she thought sarcastically, 'as if my problems with Syaoran weren't enough, now I find out I'm the reincarnation of a dead hunter out for revenge. Oh yeah this is just great! Why can't I just for one day live a normal teenage life! Why does it always have to be vampire-this, vampire-that. Oh Sakura we need you to kill that vampire. Oh I'm just sick and tired of this!'

Once again the tears began to roll down her eyes, but this time out of frustration. With a newfound urgency she got up and started going through the books on the shelves. She felt as though she were looking for something, but she wasn't quite sure what it was.

All of a sudden, a white hot spark was sent through her arm and then flowed out through to the rest of her body. She looked at the book that she held in her hands, and read the binding. _Kaiya Kinomoto_. Sakura stared at the old leather bindings. She had to admit this was strange. Pushing away her pestering thoughts she sat down against the bookcase and opened the leather bindings of the book carefully, not wanting to ruin the 2,000 year-old pages.

She was almost disappointed when she realized that the writing was in a very complex form of ancient Japanese that she didn't recognize at all. Feeling very frustrated, Sakura was about to close the bindings, when suddenly she realized she could read the characters.

Quickly she reexamined them, but they were the same ancient characters that she had first seen. And yet she could read them. 'I guess this means that I really am Kaiya…why else would I have gone straight to this bookshelf, and picked out this book and be able to read an ancient language that even the best of scholars have trouble reading, with dictionaries and references. And here I am just reading it right off the bat.'

She thrust the remaining thoughts she had left, and focused all her attention back to Kaiya's writings…

Ok I'm really getting tired now…cuz I'm sick, I have this crappy food poisoning, either that, or its something else. Either way, I'm going to bed…sooooo good night everyone! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, and don't forget to review or I'll find you and……..and…….ooo I know….i'll barf on you! Lol no I won't do that, but you better review! ;)


	12. Tokyo

It's short I know….but….something's better than nothing right? It's all I could write at the moment. I've got a bunch of technical and research papers I have to write too…I'm working on the next chapter, which will definitely be A LOT longer. I should have it up before the end of April. I hope……DON'T KILL ME!

Sakura closed the book and sighed heavily. Her world had just been catapulted to a whole new level. Nevermind the fact that she hunted the reasons kids didn't go to sleep at night, she just had to be the reincarnated founder of her race. She'd always been willing to take on missions that no one wanted because they were so flipping dangerous, but there had to be a line somewhere. She just crossed it and there was no possible way to go back.

Sakura's heart, mind and soul were broken and she didn't think that they could ever be repaired. Her mother had always instilled in her the importance of an emotionless being. Now, she was crying, falling in love and doing all the things a normal teenage girl should do. There was only one problem with that way of thinking. Sakura wasn't normal, in any way.

A few days later, Sakura had dropped out of school, moved back to Tokyo with her brother in a small two-bedroom apartment and was back to hunting vampires with her normal emotionless stance. She refused to think about Syaoran or his hot, steamy kisses. Right, so she didn't think about that at all.

She walked in through the front door, just coming in from her midnight patrol. Since she didn't go to school anymore, she had nothing but eating and scouting out potential vampire hideouts during the day. But when the sun set, she was out the door and going to find another vampire to kill.

Night was her only companion. Touya spent most of his time in the underground after reclaiming his position as the head of Tokyo underground. As a result their nightly patrol routine had been disrupted and Sakura was forced to go it alone. Just the other night she'd busted a vampire club used to lure teenagers as their next meal. She definitely could've used Touya then. Sixteen vampires vs. one hunter isn't exactly the fairest of odds. She'd managed to escape with a broken finger, a black eye and some interesting information. Apparently certain vampires were looking for the Kinomotos, most namely Sakura, whom most of the vamp population referred to as "Raven" (The Bringer of Death).

After she'd retrieved the information, quite unwillingly from another vampire, she called the Underground's direct line and asked for Touya.

"Touya? It's me."

"Hey kaijuu what's up?"  
She ignored the nickname. "I just got some interesting information from a vampire I busted last night."

"Oh, what's that?"

"Yue's sent some of his servants to spy on us."

Sakura heard him curse, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah got it right from the horse's mouth."

"All right, watch your back, I'm going to get Eriol on this right away."

"Ok."  
"Hey, Sakura, don't go out tonight ok?"

"What! Why the heck not!"

"Sakura we've got some of the world's best vamps on our tails right now, you do the math."

"And they're going up against two of the world's best hunters."

Sakura quietly opened the door listening to the voices as they ransacked her apartment. "Make sure you get all their weapons, we want them as defenseless as possible."

"Do they have the eldest Kinomoto yet?"

"Yes, the entire Tokyo underground has been caught and are being held as ransom for The Seeker's life. "

"Unless we catch her here?"

"Don't underestimate The Seeker, it is highly unlikely we could overpower her especially when she learns about her brother."

Sakura tiptoed into the room and took out her loaded crossbow and aimed at the one that seemed to have the least information. She shot and it hit him squarely in the chest reducing him to ashes while the other jumped on her scratching, hissing and showing it's fangs. Sakura shoved him off and shot another arrow, but missed. They fought a bit, but Sakura easily overpowered him and pinned him to the wall. "Where is my brother?" She demanded.

"With Yue. Be at the mansion in two days at midnight." He took the fallen arrow and stabbed it through his chest.

A/n

Blah blah blah it's short it's bad I know. I'm working on it. I promise! Blame it on ap classes. (shivers)


End file.
